


Death Valley

by Mygayagenda1_tm



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Adventure time referenced, Bad Ideas, Bai~~~, Blood, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, French, Gore, Human Experimentation, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame myself, I don't, I had art of it already and it was only in a couple hours, I hate my character name Maverick, M/M, Miss Wanna Die lyrcis, Most are gay, Multi, Pjo referenced, Russian, ScarletWidow is my #1 OTP, Songs, Superpowers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vampirism, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie, and i might on quotev, angel - Freeform, but who cares, but who knows, diary entries, everyone will need a hug, how, i gave up on tagging, i have no life, i'm highly sleep deprive, is - Freeform, life - Freeform, lots of them - Freeform, might have an undertal references, my, my lesbian ass is the reason why this happened, ohh~ I gonna kill off a main character, popped into my head and won't leave, so apparently there a show/movie/book called Death valley this is different, swears, the government are assholes, their my baby's and i will kill anyone who hurts them, this, transgender OC, vampire, very gay, welcome to random tagfs, what's are people all i know are books, who need sleep, writing this on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygayagenda1_tm/pseuds/Mygayagenda1_tm
Summary: Death Valley~ Watch out for the Walkers------------------------------------------------Sofia daughter of the multi billionaire Markus Woods had lived in the town called 'Death Valley' (can you figure out the reason for the name) when the first sign of the 'Walkers appeared....Read to find out more





	1. ~🌟Preface🌟~

It all started when the government abducted 8 children from the rich, poor, or orphanage. No one knows what had happen to these children most assumed they died, some didn't even care, these children were experiments for the government's pleasure (literally) there was a routine wake up, eat the breakfast they gave you (slop) get drag out of your room (cell) and get put into these test chambers. (Let's look into the files)

 

Sofia: Leader, Daughter of Markus Woods (billionaire), Blood type: O- , Hair: Long Black with silver tips, Eye color: silver, Powers: Unknown, Sex: Female, Age: 8 3/4, Date of Birth: March 31, 2005

Alexander/Lexis: 2nd in command, Son (Daughter) of UnKnOwN, Blood type: AB+, Hair: Short (it grows) Golden Blonde with Teal highlights, Eye color: Teal, Powers: Teleportation, Sex: (Fe)Male, Age: 7 1/2, Date of Birth: June 14, 2006

Jake: Scout, Son of May Lance, Blood type: A+, Hair: Short Mousy Brown with Caramel tips, Eye color: Caramel, Powers: Shapeshift into Canine Family, Sex: Male, Age: 7 3/4, Date of Birth: February 28 2006

Elizabeth: Hunter, Daughter of Marie Carrie, Blood type: B-, Hair: Long Blood Red, Eye color: Blood Red, Powers: Vampirism, Sex: Female, Age 8, Date of Birth: December 4, 2005

Cora: Healer, Daughter of UnKNowN, Blood type: A-, Hair: Medium Dirty Blonde with Forest green highlights, Eye color: Forest green, Powers: Healing, Sex: Female, Age 6, Date of Birth: September 16, 2007

Maverick: Archer, Son of William Snakespeare, Blood type: B+, Hair: Short Ivory Blonde with white tips, Eye color: White (But not blind), Powers: SharpShooting, Sex: Male, Age 7 1/4, Date of Birth: October 30, 2006

Violet: Scout, Daughter of Nalini Quick, Blood type: AB-, Hair: Palermo Black with Gold Highlights, Eye color: Gold, Powers: Psionic Blast, Sex: Female, Age 8 1/2, Date of Birth, May 21, 2005

Bianca: Hunter, Daughter of Artemis Nightshade, Blood type: O+, Hair: Raven Black with Purple highlights, Eye color: Black, Powers: Hell Fire, Sex: Female, Age: 8 1/4, Date of Birth: January 13 2005

Well that all changed when the government had drag them out of their room (CELLS!!!) and emptied them on a truck going who knows where and for who knows how long, 8 kids going on a trip with the narrator writing their hardships to keპρ ནhპო მwმყ მჰ პὗპΓყནhἶῆც ནhმན hმρρპῆ ནõ ནhპჰპ κἶძჰ მΓპ ནΓυპ მῆძ Γპმl ἶf ყõυ ჰპპ ყõυΓჰპlf ἶῆ ནhპ ρმცპჰ ནυΓῆ მwმყ!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☠ᎠᎬᏉᎥᏞ's mᎪᎽhᎬm☠

3rd/Sofia’s pov [Stuff in these -> () are translations stuff in these {} you can read it without it]  
https://youtu.be/Z9W2Xe1Xu8c  
[listen to it, while reading]

As the kids were transported in the truck, Sofia was trying to count how many bumps in the road they hit as the back was completely dark, covered in shadows, Sofia had gotten up to five bumps and 4 turns, before she was interrupted, 

“Are we going to a new base or something” the raspy voice echoed across the walls of the truck

The sudden decline of the truck had Sofia think they were going down hill like they’re heading into a valley, ‘a valley of death, death captured in a valley, a valley which will hold their deaths, Death’s Valley’ Sofia chuckled silently at that thought 

The truck stopped suddenly sending everyone tumbling, the back doors open and sun leaked in catching the first look of the outdoors Sofia sprung up and leaped out of the truck ready to  
run at any giving moment, two government guards grabbed her arms, preventing her from moving as several other guards grabbed the other kids ‘The government had eight kids, one fell in a canyon, and broke their head, the government call the scientist, and the scientist said “sorry they’re died”, one by one the other died, and guess what ꋪꍟꍏꀸꍟꋪ ꌩꂦꀎꋪ ꈤꍟꊼ꓄!’ 

The guards had pushed us to the ground climbed back in the truck and drove away leaving eight kids in a valley where they will all die slowly and surely. ‘Fun~’.

“Okay listen up idiots, we’re going to die” Sofia shouted

A roar of outrageous cries broke out like ‘stop lying, Are we!!!, relax we’re not’ Sofia walked away from the group if they’re not going to listen as they are stuck in a canyon with no food, water, and shelter they won’t be able to survive.

‘If they don’t listen then they won’t understand, I mean I get that we’re only 6, 7 or 8, but we a҉r҉e҉ g҉o҉i҉n҉g҉ t҉o҉ d҉i҉e҉!!!’ 

“Hey wait, we need to stick together” A small voice squeaked as they were trying to catch up

“Cora, get back over here, she probably doesn’t want to be near us” The raspy voice yelled

“But, Maverick you said we need to stay together!!!” ‘Cora’ Squeaked 

‘This ‘Cora’ sounds like a mouse, S҉h҉e҉'l҉l҉ b҉e҉ t҉h҉e҉ f҉i҉r҉s҉t҉ t҉o҉ d҉i҉e҉ ' Маленькая мышка.' ({The} little Mouse) [Russian]

Walking towards маленькая мышь and ‘Maverick’ tilting her head and smiling as if she listening to a voice, She spoke it had came out a little demonic and broken but soft as well,

“M҉y҉ N҉a҉m҉e҉ i҉s҉ Sofia and I d҉o҉n҉'t҉ c҉a҉r҉e҉ w҉h҉a҉t҉ неразборчивые ослы t҉h҉i҉n҉k҉ o҉f҉ me!” (Unintelligible asses) [Russian]

“You’re just a stupid Demon that everyone was warned about!” неразборчивые ослы caterwaled.

“I҉f҉ I҉'m҉ a҉ d҉e҉m҉o҉n҉ t҉h҉e҉n҉ y҉o҉u҉r҉ a҉ p҉i҉g҉~" Sofia’s voice ranged out scaring the others ‘Cora’ looked confused as ‘Maverick’ and Sofia yelled at each other Sofia’s voice becoming harder to understand and ‘Maverick’s’ becoming louder until Sofia leaped shocking everybody as she moved faster than a bullet knocking ‘Maverick’ down and pinning him under her, shouting

“☠ Y̶̠̔o̶̓͜u̴̥͝r̶͎̚ ̷̛͎n̸̩͛õ̵̞t̵̙̏h̴̗͗i̵̥͛n̶̩̊g̴̻͝ ̴̯̂b̶̼̿u̵̟̔t̶̜̑ ̵̛̦ä̴͖́ ̵̠̒s̶̺͘ṱ̸͠ȗ̴͕p̸̣̿i̵̥͌d̶̩̊ ̷̗̈́p̵̭͆ả̷͓w̶̝ṉ̶́ ̴̘͛ĩ̵̼n̶̜͝ ̸̜̅m̴̺͒ỵ̵́ ̷̮̃g̴̱͝ą̵̒m̸͔e̴͚̽,̴̮̎ ̸̠͗a̵̘̒n̸̢͗ḏ̷̓ ̵̱̎y̷͉͛o̵̗͝u̵̻̿'̸̲̓l̸ͅl̷͇̕ ̷̟͒s̶̠͐ô̸͍o̸̡̒ń̵̨ ̴̳̑d̵͙̚i̸̝̕e̵̘ ̷̈ͅh̸̲̆a̴͖͆v̷̫̂e̶̊͜ ̴͎̔ḟ̷̢u̴͌ͅn̶͚̅.̵̜̒ ⛥”Eye’s flashing red, the silver in her hair becoming completely black and you can see what look like two demon horns made of shadows before her eyes roll back in her head and everything turns back to normal as she becomes dead weight. 

“Okay so what do we do now?” A honey rich voice that came from a girl around the age of 8 that have red hair and eye that’s the color of blood.~

‘Cora’ had skillfully moved over to the unconscious girl as Maverick had pushed her off of him and then he went to the group to figure out what to do with her, as the girl who ‘Cora’ remember name was Sofia was nice to her yet mean to ‘Maverick’ but as she put her hand on Sofia’s arm her sparkling silver eye snapped open as she jumped up, a soft smile directed to ‘Cora’ but a scowl directed to the group, Sofia muttered these words “ Спасибо, маленькая мышка.” (Thanks, little Mouse) [Russian]

‘Cora’ didn’t understand what ‘Спасибо маленькая мышка’ mean but she felt like she was given a nickname and she felt incredibly happy about that one mere thought. That Sofia cared enough to give her a nickname

‘Cora’ caught Sofia slowly stalking over to the group like a predator stalking its prey waiting to pounce, Sofia sneaking behind a boy [girl] with golden blonde hair that have teal streaks in it, she crouched down perfectly still, Sofia seemed to count to five before scaring everybody by talking

“➶➶➶➶➶ D҉i҉d҉n҉'t҉ y҉o҉u҉ k҉n҉o҉w҉ n҉o҉t҉ t҉o҉ t҉a҉l҉k҉ t҉o҉ a҉ d҉e҉m҉o҉n҉ b҉e҉h҉i҉d҉e҉ t҉h҉e҉i҉r҉ b҉a҉c҉k҉s҉~ ➷➷➷➷➷” and she jumped up and tackled the boy [girl] to the ground pinning him [her] with one elbow and her body weight while looking up at the other a fake pout playing on her face “꒐ꋖ'ꈜ ꌅꑀꁲ꒒꒒ꐔ ꌅꌈꀷꑀ ꐔꊿꌈ ꈵꃔꊿꅐ~~” 

“Can you STOP speaking demonic” A boy with mousy brown hair and caramel tips emphasized

“Ну тогда кто-нибудь из вас знает русский язык.” (Well then do any of you know Russian)

“Okay unless you can speak ENGLISH without the demonic voice don’t talk” неразборчивые ослы said [Russian]

“I-I n-need t-o k-kn-know y-yo-your des noms” Sofia’s voice cracking as she tries to keep the demonic voice out. (name) [French]

“Wait, Sofia! You can speak French” маленькая мышка squeaked

“Oui, je peux petite souris” Sofia’s voice held a rich French accent as she talks (Yes, I can little Mouse)

“Je peux aussi!” petite souris/маленькая мышка squeaked (I can too!)

“Speak in English and nothing else” неразборчивые ослы squawk angerily 

“Ṩḧüẗ üṗ Ḟüċḳệŕ ÿöü üńïńẗệŀŀïġïḅŀệ äṩṩ” Sofia’s demonic voice came out strong yet still you are able to understand her and in her anger she got off of the boy [girl] she was on and stormed her way over to him yell swears you can understand completely “You better shut you you bitch ass mouth as we can talk whatever language we want instead of getting yelled at by a fucker who just want the shitty government people to take your bitch ass back, to where you’ll most likely get killed for being a shit person” Sofia screamed she was right up in his face when she pulled back and punched him in the nose breaking it and having blood rush out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ħ€¥ ǤỮ¥Ş, ǤƗŘŁŞ, ΔŇĐ ŇβŞ, ĦØŴ ΔŘ€ ¥ØỮ ŦØĐΔ¥? ĐƗĐ ŞØΜ€ØŇ€ ΜΔҜ€ ¥ØỮ ŞΜƗŁ€ ΔŞ Ø₣ ΔƤŘƗŁ 14 ŦØ ŦĦ€ 21 Ɨ'Μ ØŇ ŞƤŘƗŇǤ βŘ€ΔҜ ŞØ ¥ØỮ'ŁŁ β€ Ǥ€ŦŦƗŇǤ Δ ŁØŦ ΜØŘ€ ỮƤĐΔŦ€Ş ĦØƤ€ ¥ØỮ €ŇĴØ¥ ŦĦƗŞ ĆĦΔƤŦ€Ř ꭰꮎꮑ'ꮖ ꭼꭺꮖ βꭵ'Ş ꭺꮑꭰ ꮲꭺꮑŞ ꮖĦꭼꭵꮢ ꮲꭼꮎꮲꮮꭼ ꮖꮎꮎ. 🖤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 📝ᎠᎥᎪᏒᎽ ᎬᏁᏆᏒᎥᎬs ᎪᏁᎠ fᎾᏒbᎥᎠᎠᎬᏁ ᏁᎪmᎬ™

3rd/Sofia’s Pov

As time went on Sofia’s speech was perfect as it was going to get as long as she wasn’t angry you could understand her perfectly she also learned everyone name and Alexander decide to change his [her] name to Lexis as he [she] didn’t feel comfortable with her gender, what they learned after Sofia punched неразборчивые ослы, Elizabeth suffer from serious Vampirism which basically means she’s a vampire. Sofia i kinda is seemed as the leader of the group even though she and неразборчивые ослы are at each other throats always fighting yet they seem to be getting friendlier as they hurl insults at each other. 

Cora found out her powers is to heal as on the first day she grabbed неразборчивые ослы nose and it healed within a couple days, Bianca or Bia as most people calls her can create a fire called hell fire, while Violet has a psionic blast, they found a town a good 10 miles away where they can steal food, water, and clothes and the found 2 caves hollowed out in the valley’s wall they decide 1 for girls and 1 for boys. 

Dear Diary, Day 6  
We found a town we had decide to go in trips to different stores in pairs I fortunately am with Violet even if I would had wanted to be with Cora, as much as I despise to admit it i’m rather glad I decide to stay after I punch неразборчивые ослы I don’t even know why I have decided to stay as I hold more secrets than I can tell ‘The DEMON’ had been trying to get out again yet I can’t allow it the pleasure of freedom or it might kill the others I don’t even know why they Trust ME as i’m nothing but a monster with more demons trying to win the fight, I went to the library today I have to say I love reading but what I had love more was listening to music that I had the song ‘Miss Wanna Die’ had hit me harder then I realized I wanna die, wanna die, but I don’t wanna die is what hit me the hardest I want this to end but I have a duty to help the others survive then I could finally rest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary, Day 22  
I had accidently let ‘The Demon’ roam today I was robbing to local food market and then someone a man around 30 had pulled on my shoulder one of his hands were hovering by my hips, as he pull me into his chest, I felt my anxiety break my walls down my emotions flashing I felt violated, I’ll spare you the details of what happen in that alleyway but let’s just say I was too late to stop him and I had let ‘The DEMON’ kill the dude, not that I actually cared as he Raped ME but we only had seven people going out today as Jake was sick and I was on duty to get him healthy food as Vi and Liz got him medicine and Cora and Lexis was going on a clothing run to wash our stuff, and Maverick and Bia was at the library trying to learn as much as they can about what Jake could be sick with, I didn’t tell anyone about what had happen and I’m taking this to the grave.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary, Day 50  
Liz lost control today and almost tried to drink a kid around the age of 6 blood, I managed to cut my hand open and distracted her let’s just say we have to keep watch on how much blood she get because she will attack innocent people until i manage to locate a hospital so I can start to swipe some blood bag but for now I’ll just allow her to drink some of my blood not that I mind, I just getting really bad headaches because of the Stupid Voices in my head, yelling at me not that I can’t handled it, but it’s rather annoying to deal with screaming voices that don't even have a body to yell at me but i’ll handle it like I always do, yeah as you can notice from my last entry I start to call Maverick, Maverick instead of неразборчивые ослы I didn’t really understand when that happened but I also got nickname for everyone in my definitional family.  
Cora-маленькая мышка (Little Mouse) [Russian]  
Bianca-Охотник за звездами (Hunter of the stars) [Russian]  
Jake-Джейк пес (Jake the Dog) [Russian]  
Maverick-Снайперский выстрел (Sniper Shot) [Russian]  
Violet-Мой маленький изобретатель (My Little Inventor) [Russian]  
Lexis-телепортирующийся лис (Teleporting Fox) [Russian]  
Elizabeth-Приятель вампир (Vampire Buddy) [Russian]  
I Guess I didn’t understand family until I got this one, I have flashbacks of my mother leaving and my father selling me to the government, I know Sofia isn’t my real name but why would I want to keep the name of parents who don’t love me, but I remember what I would want to forget  
Saying goodbye for the final time  
This week.  
A̶s̶h̶t̶o̶n̶  
Sofia  
‘This Diary is what I keep to myself how I hold all MY secrets as I wanna die but got to survive as I can’t die until they are S҉a҉f҉e҉ f҉r҉o҉m҉ e҉v҉e҉r҉b҉o҉d҉y҉ w҉h҉o҉ w҉i҉l҉l҉ H҉a҉r҉m҉ T҉h҉e҉m҉~ a҉n҉d҉ m҉e҉ a҉s҉ I҉ a҉m҉ A҉ D҉E҉M҉O҉N҉ W҉H҉O҉ N҉E҉E҉D҉S҉ T҉O҉ B҉E҉ K҉I҉L҉L҉E҉D҉.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ħ€¥ ǤỮ¥Ş, ǤƗŘŁŞ, ΔŇĐ ŇβŞ, ĦØŴ ΔŘ€ ¥ØỮ ŦØĐΔ¥? ĐƗĐ ŞØΜ€ØŇ€ ΜΔҜ€ ¥ØỮ ŞΜƗŁ€ ΔŞ Ø₣ ΔƤŘƗŁ 14 ŦØ ŦĦ€ 21 Ɨ'Μ ØŇ ŞƤŘƗŇǤ βŘ€ΔҜ ŞØ ¥ØỮ'ŁŁ β€ Ǥ€ŦŦƗŇǤ Δ ŁØŦ ΜØŘ€ ỮƤĐΔŦ€Ş ĦØƤ€ ¥ØỮ €ŇĴØ¥ ŦĦƗŞ ĆĦΔƤŦ€Ř ꭰꮎꮑ'ꮖ ꭼꭺꮖ βꭵ'Ş ꭺꮑꭰ ꮲꭺꮑŞ ꮖĦꭼꭵꮢ ꮲꭼꮎꮲꮮꭼ ꮖꮎꮎ. 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Ħ€¥ ǤỮ¥Ş, ǤƗŘŁŞ, ΔŇĐ ŇβŞ, ĦØŴ ΔŘ€ ¥ØỮ ŦØĐΔ¥? ĐƗĐ ŞØΜ€ØŇ€ ΜΔҜ€ ¥ØỮ ŞΜƗŁ€ ΔŞ Ø₣ ΔƤŘƗŁ 14 ŦØ ŦĦ€ 21 Ɨ'Μ ØŇ ŞƤŘƗŇǤ βŘ€ΔҜ ŞØ ¥ØỮ'ŁŁ β€ Ǥ€ŦŦƗŇǤ Δ ŁØŦ ΜØŘ€ ỮƤĐΔŦ€Ş ĦØƤ€ ¥ØỮ €ŇĴØ¥ ŦĦƗŞ ĆĦΔƤŦ€Ř ꭰꮎꮑ'ꮖ ꭼꭺꮖ βꭵ'Ş ꭺꮑꭰ ꮲꭺꮑŞ ꮖĦꭼꭵꮢ ꮲꭼꮎꮲꮮꭼ ꮖꮎꮎ. 🖤


End file.
